


New World

by kirallie



Series: New World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Veil doesn't always lead to death? What if sometimes it leads to alternate realities. Now what will Harry do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Jim frowned as he stared out into the storm, something about it didn't seem natural. A cut off scream from outside had him grabbing his jacket and a shotgun. Stealing himself he headed out into the downpour, flashlight in one hand and gun in the other. Finally the beam of light landed on a suspicious lump on the ground and Jim picked up his pace, fighting against the howling wind.

He dropped to his knees and reached out. His eyes went wide as he rolled a teenager over. Even in the rain he could see the growing puddle of blood surrounding the boy. He was freezing cold to the touch but a hurried search revealed a weak pulse and warm breath. Slinging the shotgun over his shoulder he lifted the boy as gently as he could and then headed back to his house.

Jim lay the boy down in the spare room and then dashed into the bathroom for his first aid kit, warm water and all the towels he owned. He cut the blood-soaked clothes from the teen, leaving his boxers on to preserve his dignity. He wet the towels in the water and began washing the blood away, trying to find where it was coming from. He winced as he found the jagged wound across the boy's stomach but he needed to check for more. Jim found a few more smaller wounds but the main one was the stomach one. Jim set out his supplies and set about cleaning and then stitching the wounds. When he finally finished he redressed the teen in sweets and a jumper and then wrapped him up in blankets t6o try and raise his body temperature.

\----------------------------

Jim bathed the teen's forehead with a cool cloth, trying to break his fever. The storm still raged outside or he would have called an ambulance but that was just as likely to make more people need the ER. It had been three days since he'd found the boy and other than developing a fever nothing had changed. If his fever didn't break soon he may have to risk a call to 911.

Jim tensed as the boy groaned and then glazed green eyes drifted open a few inches. Then they went wide and he was struggling to keep the boy on the bed.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. It's alright you're safe." Jim soothed and the boy slowly stilled. "Can you tell me your name?" Jim asked and the teen blinked groggily at him and opened his mouth only to cough. Jim grabbed the glass of water and slowly tipped some into the kid's mouth. There was no reaction to the holy water thankfully.

"Harry." The kid croaked and Jim smiled.

"I'm Pastor Jim Murphy. I found you in the churchyard a few days ago, patched you up. You're running a fever though and it won't break." Jim explained and the kid nodded before dropping back off to sleep.

\-------------------------

Jim looked up from where he was making lunch to see Harry clinging to the wall for support but awake and mobile. Jim moved to his side and the teen shied away before letting Jim help.

"Think you're up to eating?" Jim asked and Harry nodded. "Anything you won't eat?"

"No sir."

"Call me Pastor Jim son. It's good to see you're feeling better. Fever gone?"

"Feels like it. Thank you."

"No problem. Helping those who need it comes with the calling."

"So you're a priest?" Harry asked as he took the sandwich and began to slowly eat it.

"Yes, the church is just over there, can't see it through the rain though." Jim pointed out one rain blackened window.

"Um, where am I? You don't sound British or European." Jim blinked in surprise. How had harry ended up in his yard?

"You're in Blue Earth, Minnesota. In America." Harry's eyes went wide in shock.

"But how? I was in London." Confused green eyes met Jim's and the Pastor frowned.

"What was the last date you remember?" Jim asked, if he'd lost time he could have been anything from possessed to kidnapped.

"May ninth 1996." Harry answered and Jim winced. "What?" Harry asked nervously and Jim sighed, handing over a local paper. Harry stared at the date in horror. He shook his head in disbelief. "That's not possible, it can't be 2001. I'm fifteen, well actually I suppose sixteen since it's its August. For it to be 2001 I'd be twenty one. So how do you explain that?" Harry stood up, backing away from the table. Jim stood and approached the spooked teen slowly, hands up.

"Harry just calm down, we'll work this out. But you need to calm down before you pull your stitches. I promise, I will help you find out what happened to you." Jim soothed and then reached out to gently push him back towards the table and the chair Harry had abandoned. Harry collapsed into and Jim sat down next to him. "Harry what is the last thing you remember? Maybe we can figure it out from there?" Harry frowned in thought, trying to sort out his foggy memories of what had happened.

Harry thought about it and then remembered. There'd been a battle at the Ministry. Voldemort had shown up and their duel and led...to the Veil Room. He remembered killing Tom, fulfilling the Prophecy and then...Greyback. Partially transformed he'd tried to gut him and he'd lunged back to avoid being eviscerated. He remembered a shock of freezing cold and hen blackness. He must have fallen through the Veil but then why wasn't he dead?

"Harry?"Jim called, worried at the teens silence.

"There was a fight but I won and then he was there. He slashed at me and I dodged back, then it was cold and I was falling and it all goes black." Harry stated softly. Jim nodded though he was confused.

"Other than you appearing younger than you should be there could be many reasons. Drugging, kidnapping..."

"Except I'm still sixteen. Bugger."

"Language." Jim chastised and Harry blushed. "As a priest there are some tests I can run, try to see if you were possessed. Is there someone back in England you can contact? See what they think happened?" Jim asked and Harry nodded.

"Do you have a computer? I know a friends email address."

\-----------------------------

Harry sat on the river bank throwing stones into the river. It had been three weeks since he'd woken up in Pastor Jim's spare room and they still didn't know what had happened. Jim had put him throw a lot of weird tests and chants and had come up with nothing. At least the Pastor had relaxed when his tests had come back negative. Hermione's email address didn't exist, he'd even tried ringing his Aunt and the number came back as nonexistent. Harry was beginning to believe he really had fallen through the Veil into some alternate reality or something. One in which magic, at least how he knew it, didn't exist. But his magic still worked, he could feel it coursing through him but he kept a tight lid on it.

So now he had some tough decisions to make, he couldn't live of Jim's charity forever but he had no useful skills. He'd never even attended high school. But maybe he could now? Graduate and go to college or get a job somewhere. He was free now, with no prophecy hanging over his head, no one looking to him to save the world.

\-------------------------------------

Jim watched Harry as he worked on the placement test he'd gotten for the teen. What sort of family kept a child from attending high school? Even John had made sure his boys went. He'd had a friend run a search though, there was no record of a Harry James Potter ever being born in England in 1980. There were some boys with similar names but not that exact one. So he had had a new identity created for the teen and put his birth date up a few years since there was no way Harry could pass for eighteen let alone twenty one. He'd also had himself put down as Harry's legal guardian, he would look after the boy until he was able to go out on his own. He knew the boy was hiding things but everything in him said Harry was no threat.

TBC...


	2. 2

"Morning Harry." The younger man looked up and waved for Jim to join him. He had to admit he was proud of the younger man. In four years he'd managed to get his GED and had enrolled in college. He'd gotten into Rasmussen College in St. Cloud doing a paralegal degree and was only back in Blue Earth for vacation. Harry had admitted that Jim's place was the only home he had and it wasn't like Jim minded the company. Thankfully he had managed to keep Harry away from his Hunting materials and contacts though there had been a close call with the Winchester's six months after his arrival.

He wanted to keep Harry away from anything to do with Hunting partially because of his odd arrival and partially because he knew that even after four years Harry was still keeping secrets about his past. The last thing he wanted was some nosey hunter pushing Harry into running. Jim had never been given a reason to regret taking Harry in and so he had left the boy's past alone. He knew he was human and that was enough.

"How's church life?" Harry asked with a grin and Jim sighed.

"You'd now if you attended services." It was an ongoing game, Jim would try to get Harry into the church for something other than helping him clean and Harry would come up with reasons not to attend service. He didn't know why Harry was so against religion but he had never pushed, realising it was painful.

"And kill my back on those pews? No thanks."

"How are your classes?" Jim asked before Harry could come up with one of his more interesting reasons not to attend.

"Not too bad, I should pass everything this semester." Harry answered with a shrug, digging into his croissant.

"That's good. How do you eat that?" Jim winced at the amount of sugar that had to be in Harry's breakfast and Harry grinned.

"Chocolate cures all." Was the amused answer.

\------------------------

Harry frowned as he entered the Church, something was wrong. He closed his eyes and opened his other senses and then staggered back a step. He'd never felt such evil from a church before.

"Pastor Jim!" He called; worried for his guardian but there was no answer. Harry broke into a run, following the trail of evil down a set of stairs and to a door he'd never seen before.

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you." Harry paused as he heard Jim speaking to someone, sounding somewhere between scared and worried.

"I know." A female voice answered coldly as Harry rounded the corner only to see a blond woman raising a knife to the Pastor's throat. Without a thought he summoned the blade from her hand, making the both look at him.

"Harry run!" Jim yelled, not wasting time in questioning how his ward had done that.

"Harry hm. You shouldn't get involved kid." The woman taunted and Harry smirked, shocking Jim.

"I'm no kid." With that Harry loosened the leash he kept on his magic and apparated between them, his back to Jim.

"How?" She gasped and then her face went cold. "No matter, time to die little boy."

"Better than you have tried bitch." Harry snarled, raising the knife defensively. Jim was the closest person to a father he'd had since Sirius except Jim wasn't seeing him through memories of a dead friend. For that harry would defend him with his very life. She waved her hand at him and he felt a force slam into his body but as he'd slipped into a battle mind set a shield had automatically sprung up around him and absorbed the blow.

"Impressive." She had to admit and then she moved, too fast to be human but Harry had trained with a werewolf and had fought against other 'creatures'. Besides he'd been able to catch a snitch since he was eleven so fast movement was no problem for him to track. He spun to avoid her blow while delivering one of his own.

Jim backed away and began searching for anything that would help against a demon before his hand came to rest on a bottle of holy water. Wrenching the cap off he hurled it at the two and watched as confusion flickered across Harry's face as his opponent backed off screaming. But he quickly pressed his advantage and shoved her into the wall. Jim could only watch in awe as with a wave of Harry's hand the wall seemed to liquefy as it flowed over her and then solidified into thick bands, pinning her limbs and waist.

"You alright Pastor Jim?" Harry asked tightly, his gaze never wavering from his opponent.

"Thanks to you. Can you hold her?" Jim asked, slowly moving forward.

"No problem. Want her conscious or unconscious?" Harry asked and she screamed in rage.

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me." Harry's answer was as cold as ice and Jim shivered slightly. Seeing his reaction Harry flinched slightly.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos.  
Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri." Harry watched as Pastor Jim began to chant in Latin, automatically translating it in his head only to frown, an exorcism?

Harry backed up a step as the woman screamed and a cloud of black smoke left her body and went through the floor. She slumped against her restraints as blood began to flow from suddenly appearing wounds.

"Harry let her down." Jim snapped and Harry undid the spell, Jim catching her limp body.

"Call 911." Jim told him but Harry ignored him, coming to kneel beside them.

"They won't get here in time." He argued and then sliced her shirt open with the blade he was still holding. "Shit." He swore as he saw the wounds. "What'd she do, jump off a building?" Harry grumbled as he set to work trying to make sure she'd live long enough to get to professional help. Realising what Harry was doing Jim went to call the ambulance himself.

Harry collapsed into a pew as the ambulance took off with a squeal of tires towards the hospital. Their story had been simple, the young woman had staggered into the church looking for help and Harry had supplied first aide while Jim called for help. Harry had enforced the story with a small burst of magic, not wanting Jim or himself to be questioned too thoroughly. And now that it was over he knew he had a lot of questions to answer.

"Harry?" Jim called and Harry turned to look up at him tiredly.

"Can we do this over tea please?" Jim nodded, unable to deny that pleading look. Harry followed him over to the house and watched at the older man made the tea. "Guess it's time to come clean." Harry muttered, taking a sip of the warm liquid. "I was born Hadrian James Potter to James Potter and Lily Evans on July 31st 1980, fulfilling a prophecy that would be made nearly a year later. My parents were both graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school I attended from the time I turned eleven until I came here. When I was fifteen months the first part of the prophecy was fulfilled as the Dark Lord murdered my parents and tried to kill me only for the curse to backfire and leave him as nothing but a shade for the next thirteen years. I was left with my mother's sister and her family who made my childhood a living hell. They hated me for being different, something I had no say in. The when I was eleven I discovered this wonderful world existed and I was a part of it. But each year I faced my parent's murderer and got away pretty much by pure luck as he got stronger at every fight. Then in my fifth year he lured me into the Department of Mysteries and I watched the closest person I had to a father fall through the Veil of Death. Not even a month later I faced him again and fulfilled the prophecy in that same room. But one of his followers had followed us and he attacked me, I dodged back and fell through the same Veil that had claimed my Godfather. But I didn't die, you found me." Harry had recited his story in monotone, fighting against the pain and anger his past brought up.

"What...what are you?" Jim asked softly and Harry raised his head to make eye contact.

"I was a Wizard, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. Now I'm just Harry Potter." Harry answered sadly. Jim stared at him in shock, going over everything Harry had said, and everything he hadn't.

"Have you used magic since coming here?" Jim asked and Harry shook his head.

"I warded my apartment in St. Cloud but just the very basics out of habit. I would have given up magic if it meant I could live my life in peace and it seemed like here I got that chance." Harry hesitantly put his now empty cup down and met Jim's eyes again. Jim took a deep breath, he'd seen witches before but Harry was nothing like them. He was one of the kindest people Jim knew though he did have a temper and the fear in his eyes right then, fear that Jim would turn him away...he couldn't do it.

"I need to call the Winchester's and warn them they've got trouble coming. Then what do you say to a home cooked meal? I think we could both use an early night." Jim offered and Harry relaxed, smiling at him.

"Sounds good.

TBC...


	3. 3

Jim froze as he felt a hand around his throat, only to relax as it was released and the bedside lamp came on to reveal a wide eyed Harry.

"Next time you want to wake me after I've been in a fight please call out or even throw something at me from a safe distance." Harry asked him shakily and Jim nodded. "What's wrong?" Harry sat up fully in the bed and moved to get up.

"I got a call from the hospital; she's awake and asking to see us. They...they don't think she'll last till morning." Jim explained and Harry nodded, slipping out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

"I'll be ready in five." Jim nodded and left him to dress, going downstairs to make tea. When Harry came downstairs he accepted the travel mug with a smile and sipped at the hot liquid. "Um...I can get us there a lot faster than your car, if you want." Harry offered hesitantly and Jim turned to face him, keys in hand.

"How?"

"Guess the easiest way to explain would be to say teleportation. It doesn't hurt, feels a little like being squished through a straw actually." Harry shifted uncomfortably and Jim nodded.

"Alright. Just don't appear in front of anyone." Jim told him with a smile and Harry relaxed. Jim had realised this was Harry's way of saying he trusted Jim with his secret and wanted him to know about what he could do. If he said no too many times he knew Harry would clam up, maybe even stop calling Jim's place home and Jim didn't want that.

"Hold onto my arm and don't let go." Harry warned and Jim grabbed his arm. With a small pop they vanished. Jim closed his eyes and then staggered as the ground reappeared under his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry." Jim looked around and smiled. "Good landing spot." And it was, the alley was right across from the hospital and hidden in shadows.

\-------------------------------

Harry stared down at the young woman in the bed. Meg Masters, knowing her name made him feel guilty about the fight. Would she be doing better if he hadn't fought her?

"It's not your fault Harry." He nearly jumped at the sound of Pastor Jim's voice but turned to look at the older man. "Most of her injuries are weeks old. The only injuries you gave her are a few bruises. And it appears your building comment was right, doctor said many of the wounds are consistent with falling from one."

"Poor girl." Harry whispered and Jim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you do anything?" Jim asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'm a field medic at best. I was trained to fight not heal. I can do enough to keep someone alive until they reach competent medical help but that's it. Her...Hermione was the healer out of us." Harry told him and Jim nodded. "If she's still in pain I could numb that but at this point that's all unless you want a mercy killing."

"Not in that much pain." They both jumped as she croaked that out.

"The doctors said you wanted to speak with us." Jim said, moving closer to take her hand.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Meg." Harry told her, coming up to her other side.

"Remember things...want Winchesters...kill friends get gun." She grimaced in pain and Harry placed a hand on her chest. Jim watched as the pain lines faded from her face and she managed to open her eyes. "Handy." Harry smiled sadly.

"Not handy enough."

"Not your fault." She coughed and Jim gave her some ice chips.

"Do you know who they'll go after next?" Jim asked, needing to know who to warn.

"Meant kill you then...Caleb. Want gun...from John." She coughed and blood flecked her lips. Harry gently ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other rested against her ribs, easing the pain and buying her time. "Year....couldn't move...scream....thank...." Harry stepped away as the heart monitor let out a continuous tone. He watched as Jim prayed over her and then laid his own protections over the body before they left the room.

\---------------------------------

"John's not answering his phone." Jim commented as he came into the kitchen where Harry was making breakfast.

"Did you get on to that Caleb guy?" Jim shook his head and Harry groaned in frustration. "Do you know where either of them is meant to be?"

"I know where Caleb should be, good luck finding John unless he wants you to."

"So we warn Caleb in person." Harry shrugged and turned back the eggs he was scrambling.

"We?"

"Method of instantaneous travel? I'm not letting you go alone." And as far as Harry was concerned that was that.

"I'll try him again after breakfast, if I can't reach him we'll go. But Harry, be very careful using your abilities around hunters. Most won't see you doing good, they'll just see a human with magic and assume demonic deal." Harry nodded as he served the meal.

Harry followed Jim back to the room where he'd faced the demon possessed Meg and watched as he packed away a few weapons and other odds and ends into a duffle bag.

"Can you use a gun?" Jim asked and Harry shrugged.

"It's mainly eye hand coordination, isn't it?"

"Not entirely...not like these have real bullets in them anyway." Jim muttered and handed Harry a gun, showing him where the safety was and how to use it. "It's loaded with rock salt, won't stop a demon but it will slow it down. Just don't shoot me.

\--------------------------

Harry crouched beneath the covered window of the warehouse his tracking spell had led them to. He could feel Jim at the door around the corner. He would follow Jim's advice on hiding his magic but that didn't mean he couldn't use it passively. He waited and then leapt up and forward as Jim shot the door in, flinging himself through the window and then rolling to his knees, gun aimed towards the two men in the middle of the warehouse. He shifted his aim when he saw one was tied to a chair. The standing man dropped the phone he'd been holding and moved his knife closer to Caleb's throat. Sending up a silent plea Harry pulled the trigger, hearing Jim do the same. The knife flew through the air to be lost in the shadows.

Harry dodged as he felt a wave of power head towards him, fighting the urge to put a shield around himself, Jim and Caleb. Grabbing the flask in his pocket he hurled its contents at the man who screamed and started smoking his eyes now black. Harry ignored the sound of Jim chanting, focusing instead on keeping the demon occupied until the Pastor could exorcise it.

Caleb stared in shock as Jim and a dark haired boy attacked the demon holding him, more relieved than he'd admit that they'd showed up. He got a good look at the kid and revised his estimate of his age. He may be small and rather petite but his eyes gave away his age, somewhere around the Winchester boy's by his guess. He relaxed as the demon left its host in a cloud of black smoke and Jim and the young man came closer.

"That's gross." The stranger commented and Jim laughed.

"And you'd prefer what?"

"I don't know, just less weird." Was the answer as he knelt beside the collapsed host. A sad sigh was sign enough that he was already dead.

"You alright Caleb?" Jim asked as he cut his bonds.

"Fine. Who's your friend?" Caleb stood slowly to get the blood flowing again.

"Caleb this is Harry, Harry this is Caleb."

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry greeted, standing from where he'd been checking over the demon's host for signs of life.

"Likewise." Caleb answered, frowning over the odd accent.

"British by birth." Harry told him, seeing the frown and Caleb nodded, picking up the dropped phone.

"John? I'm okay. Pastor Jim and friend saved me." Caleb told the other hunter. They spoke briefly before Caleb slammed the phone shut.

"Caleb?"

"Damn fool won't allow help. They're going after the thing that killed Mary." Caleb growled out and Jim shook his head.

"Okay I'm new to this but I've always found backup a good thing in a fight." Harry pointed out and Jim nodded.

"John Winchester is one of the most stubborn men I've ever known, though I'd say you could give him a run for his money." Jim smiled at Harry who gave him his most innocent look making Caleb laugh.

"So we're going after them then?" Harry asked and both hunters nodded. "Great! Where?"

"Salvation, Iowa." Caleb answered and Harry let out a whoop of excitement earning him an odd look.

"Never been anywhere other than Minnesota and Britain." He shrugged and followed a rather amused priest from the building, leaving Caleb to catch up.

TBC....


	4. 4

Caleb couldn't help sneaking glances at Jim's companion as he drove down the highway. There was something...odd about the younger man, other than his accent. Then there was the fact that Jim had lied about his car for some reason. He knew they weren't possessed, they'd handled holy water and Jim had recited the exorcism but there was still something weird going on.

"Staring at him won't change anything, in fact it will probably wake him and he hasn't had much sleep the last few days." Jim whispered and Caleb shifted uncomfortably.

"Who is he?"

"My ward for the last four years." Jim answered and Caleb nearly swerved off the road, earning a groan from the young man in the back.

"Ward? You never said anything!"

"I know, I never wanted him exposed to hunting Caleb. He's had a hard life, I just wanted him to have a safe place to call home. He found a demon about to kill me and managed to distract her long enough for her to be restrained and then exorcised."

"He looks like a kid, how old is he?"

"Twenty. I know he's short but four years of good food when near the end of your growth can't undo years of previous damage."

"Abuse?" Jim sighed and then nodded slowly.

"I believe so, neglect at the least. I found him collapsed on the church grounds, injured and ill when he was sixteen. To keep him from being sent back I applied for custody. One look at him and then the placement test I gave him and it went through fairly easily. He hadn't been to school since he was eleven and now he's at college."

"Sounds like it's a good thing you found him. But why bring him?"

"Because he's as stubborn as John and twice as sneaky. He refused to let me come alone and he does know how to fight. I get the feeling it was a rather necessary skill when he was younger."

"Poor kid. Think he'll want to hunt now he knows?"

"I pray not."

\---------------------------------------

"Is that the car?" Harry pointed out the window to a black Impala and Jim nodded, pulling Caleb's truck into the empty spot next to it. They'd taken turns driving so they'd only had to stop for fuel and bathroom breaks. Caleb had been hesitant about letting Harry drive but he was a natural and he had stayed awake far longer than the other had, Jim suspected he used magic to keep himself alert. "Caleb we're here." Harry called to the back seat where the hunter was sprawled, fast asleep. The older man groaned and cracked open an eye before sitting up and stretching.

"Let's get this over with then." He grumbled and they got out of the truck.

"Why do I get the feeling this John person isn't going to be happy to see us?" Harry asked and Jim laughed.

Harry watched as the door opened before they reached it, revealing a tall, greying, gruff man. He stared at them for a bit before stepping back to let them in, paying extra attention to Harry. He didn't mind though, after all he was the only stranger in the group. The two younger men in the room though...Harry mentally shook himself. No drooling on Jim's friends sons. Still...looking couldn't hurt. Both were tall and well muscled and definitely drool worthy as some of his dorm mates would have said. Not that he'd say or do anything. Jim was a priest after all and liking other blokes? Yeah, he was keeping quiet. Then again he'd accepted Harry as a wizard and wasn't there something about not letting 'witches' live?

"John this is my ward Harry Potter. Harry this is John Winchester and his sons, Dean and Sam." Jim introduced and Harry smiled at the three.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted and the one he assumed was Sam smiled back slightly.

"Since when have you had a ward?" John asked, eyeing Harry.

"For the last four years. I just didn't want him finding out about all this so I made sure he never met any hunters."

"So you brought a kid with you who knows nothing about hunting!" John thundered and Harry tensed, ready to defend Jim in an instant. As if sensing it Jim reached back to lay a calming hand on his arm.

"Twenty is hardly a child and while he may have only just learnt of demons he is a very good fighter. He managed to hold one off that had come to kill me until I could exorcise it." Jim explained calmly, ignoring the disbelieving looks coming from two of the Winchesters. Caleb was nodding in agreement with what he'd said and Sam was looking thoughtful.

"Look I get it, I'm an unknown and you can't trust me. That's fine. But an extra set of eyes never hurts. At least I can serve as a lookout." Harry stood up to John, instantly earning Sam's respect and Dean's amusement.

\-----------------------

Harry shifted slightly, trying to increase circulation without losing his grip on the branch. Why did he have to say he could be a lookout? He'd been stuck up the stupid tree for the past three hours and it was driving him mad. From his vantage point he could see Dean and Sam in their car with John's truck several feet further down the road. He could also just make out Jim and Caleb hidden on opposite sides of the house in the bushes. The tree also gave him a good view into the nursery where the baby they were here to protect was sleeping. His grip on the branch tightened as he thought about what he'd been told this demon did. Why were babies and their families targeted?

He opened his senses up as far as they went and then his gaze shot over the Impala. What? He frowned as he stared at it but then his head whipped round back to the nursery and the sudden flood of evil coming from it. He quickly signalled the others and then gathered himself, ready to break through the window if necessary. He watched as the Winchesters bolted into the house, Jim and Caleb emerging to guard the door. A few seconds later the father emerged and Jim hustled him away from the house.

Looking back up at the nursery he watched as the mother was pinned to the wall and started sliding up it. Reaching out with his magic he wrapped it around her slowly, trying to remain unnoticed. Sam bursting in broke the demon's concentration and Harry eased the woman's drop to the ground. John entered the nursery and aimed the gun, taking a shot, but the demon dissolved into smoke. Sam grabbed the baby while Dean and John ushered the woman to the stairs. Harry shifted around on his branch but then looked back at the nursery; the feeling of evil was still there. Frowning he grabbed the branch, swung and released, easily landing on his feet. He met up with Jim and indicated the house.

"Something's still in there." He whispered so that only Jim could hear him. The Pastor nodded and went over to John. They all flinched as the nursery exploded in flames, John and Dean holding Sam back as he fought to go back in. Sam eventually slumped in their arms as the house continued to burn.

"Everyone okay?" Jim asked and the group answered with nods. "Then I suggest we leave before the authorities arrive." They split up into the cars they'd arrived in and headed back to the motel.

\---------------------------------

Sam watched the young man Jim had brought with him as they all sat around the motel room. There was something odd about him, he didn't think evil especially living with Jim, but definitely something different. And that something made him feel awkward, like it was calling out to him. Could Harry be one of the kids like him? But he was too young, wasn't he? Curious green eyes met his and Sam almost jumped but managed to simply smile. Harry smiled back almost shyly and then turned his attention back to the discussion.

"When do you need to be back for class?" Jim asked and for a second Sam thought he was talking to him. Instead Harry shrugged.

"Another week, my first class isn't till Wednesday anyway." Harry answered and Sam felt a pang of longing.

"You go to college?" He asked and Harry turned back to him.

"Rasmussen College, doing a paralegal degree." Harry told him and Sam grinned.

"I was pre-law at Stanford." He told Harry who grinned back.

"So you're smarter than me." Harry told him and Jim cuffed him softly.

"Don't put yourself down." He chided and Harry smiled at Jim. Caleb snickered slightly and even Dean smiled. John was still staring stiffly.

"When will you be leaving?" John asked, staring at the three non-Winchesters. Harry looked to Jim who sighed heavily.

"You never change do you John?" Jim asked rhetorically. "You need help. Those demons were after us to get to you John."

"Stay out of it Jim, this is family business." John answered back and Harry stifled a laugh, earning attention.

"You were right; I think he might be more stubborn than me." Harry told Jim with a rather cheeky grin making Caleb crack up and Sam snicker softly.

"Jim's right John, back up never hurts." Caleb finally stopped laughing long enough to say.

"No."

\----------------------------------

Sam frowned as his fingers wrapped around something in his pocket. Pulling it out he found a scrap of paper with unfamiliar handwriting but a familiar name. He smiled; Harry had left his number and a message of call if you need help. Sam quickly entered the number into his phone and then tossed the paper so that neither Dean or Dad would see it. He knew they wouldn't like him having the number.

TBC....


	5. 5

"We're really just going to leave them?" Harry demanded as they got back in Caleb's truck. Caleb looked at him, then Jim and then sighed.

"Fine but if John asks it was the kids' idea." He grumbled, pulling out of the lot and onto the street but he didn't go far. They found a spot to hide the truck and then split up on foot to watch the Winchester's room. Harry grinned as he stretched out on his chosen rooftop; he was more stubborn than John. Something about Sam was drawing him to the older male and there was no way he would let them get hurt, even if he had to reveal his powers.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry flipped his cell open as it vibrated in his pocket.

"Are you seeing what I am!" Caleb's frantic voice came through and Harry levered himself up enough to look around the surrounding streets. Emerald eyes widened in shocked horror though in another time and place he might find it amusing.

"If you're seeing a wrecking ball heading for their room then yes." He hissed back and then rolled to the edge of the roof and dropped off, landing lightly on his feet three stories down. "I'll try to stop it you warn them!" He yelled and hung up on Caleb's spluttering.

Harry tore down the street, magic aiding his speed, towards the wrecking ball. He gathered his magic and flung it at the machine. Well known fact, magic and technology do not mix. With a scream of protesting metal the machine shut down but then the driver got out and grinned at him, eyes black. Harry snarled in anger and sent out a bludgeoning hex. The demon went flying back but was quickly up again.

"My Master wants to meet you boy." The demon called out.

"Sorry but not into tea with demons." Harry shot back as he summoned some snakes and sent them to surround the man. They may not stop him but they would slow him down. He swore under his breath as he caught sight of the others coming around the corner. So much for keeping his magic a secret. This demon wasn't as powerful feeling as Meg's had been but it was a better fighter and it had been a long time since Harry had been in such a prolonged fight, he was tiring. "Someone mind doing that Latin thing please!" Harry yelled and dodged a wave of power that would have sent him flying. The thrown rebar connected painfully and he hissed as warm blood trickled down his side. Finally someone started chanting in Latin and he let out one last burst of magic to keep the demon relatively still.

"Harry!" Jim yelled as the demon left. Harry turned towards his guardian only for everything to go black.

Jim ran to Harry's side and fell to his knees, searching desperately for any injuries. He winced as he found the bleeding wound in his right side but then ripped Harry's shirt up as a makeshift bandage. He ignored the feeling of John's glare on his back as he tended to the young wizard. The cocking of a gun made him stiffen.

"Get away from him Jim." John demanded but Jim stayed where he was.

"Caleb give me a hand, we need to get him to a bed so I can stitch this." Jim called, making eye contact with the younger hunter and pleading with his eyes. Caleb stared and then nodded, moving over to help.

"Damn it Jim, get away from it!" John growled and Jim finally turned to face the angry hunter.

"Don't you dare call him an it! Harry just saved your lives by risking his own. A little gratitude would be nice." Jim spat back, fighting his temper.

"How did he do that Pastor Jim?" He turned to Sam and relaxed when he saw the youngest Winchester was only curious.

"That's a long story and it's not mine to tell. But I will tell you he isn't evil. He spent three years living with me and helping out in the church." Jim told them. Sam looked from John to Jim and then moved over to help. His greater height made lifting Harry a lot easier for him.

"Sam get back here!" John roared and Dean shifted hesitantly.

"No Dad. Harry was hurt helping us so I'm going to help him. Besides I get visions and I'm not evil so I won't accuse him." Jim blinked in surprise, visions? He saw Dean looking lost as to what to do and smiled gently at the boy, letting him know it was okay to stay with his Dad. Caleb came running back from wherever he'd taken off to when Sam had joined them.

"Got the room next to Johns and put the truck there. Medical supplies are ready." He told them and Sam stood with Harry cradled in his arms, striding quickly back towards the motel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned as he felt the light against his eyes. His whole body hurt!

"Take it easy Harry." Sam? Where was he? "You've got a few stitches in you and you hit your head on the concrete pretty hard." Sam told him and it all rushed back. He was surprised Sam was with him, John Winchester didn't seem the type to accept people with abilities. Harry finally managed to open his eyes and found Sam smiling down at him. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Thirsty." He managed to croak and Sam lifted a straw to his mouth. He greedily sucked down a few mouthfuls of water. "How long was I out?"

"Eight hours. Pastor Jim went to get some dinner and Caleb's in the shower. Dad and Dean are next door." Harry nodded in acknowledgment and then flinched as his head let him know that was a bad idea. "Thanks, for saving us." Harry smiled at Sam.

"No problem." He stared at Sam, wondering how he was accepting it so easily.

"I...I get visions. Of things connected to the demon. It killed my mom and it killed my girlfriend. Pastor Jim says you're not evil and...it sounds crazy. But it's like there's some sort of connection between us." Sam finished in a rush, leaving Harry stunned. He felt it too?

"Doesn't sound crazy." Harry assured him.

"You mean?" Sam stared at him and Harry nodded.

"I can feel it. Don't know exactly what it is."

"You're only twenty so you're too young to be one of the kids like me." Sam mumbled. "And I never felt connected to any of them."

"Couldn't be anyway. I'm...not exactly from around here." Harry admitted and Sam frowned.

"Well obviously you're British." Harry shifted uncomfortably but shook his head.

"But not the Britain you know. Jim figures it's an alternate dimension...or maybe reality. I get confused with those things." Sam stared in shock at Harry's explanation. How was that possible? Was it possible? But staring at harry he just knew he was telling the truth.

"So can everyone there do what you do?"

"No. Just a small percentage of the population."

"This is...."

"Crazy?" Harry supplied and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe, but I believe you." Sam told him and Harry smiled, shifting on the bed and then wincing as the stitches pulled.

"Thanks."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad calm down."

"Calm down! What were you thinking letting Sam carry it!" John demanded and Dean flinched back a little.

"You tested him when they arrived, he's not a demon. Whatever he did he saved our lives! Sam knows how to take care of himself. Maybe you should start trusting him." Dean answered. Usually he was Dad's obedient little soldier but seeing his Dad pulling a gun on Jim's ward, the way he tried to push away their help and nearly getting them killed in the process...maybe Sam was right to question him, at least sometimes.

"Trust him! He left Dean, turned his back on hunting for four years! And you say trust him to look after himself!" John roared and Dean finally had enough, he turned and left the room without looking back. He was surprised to see Pastor Jim about to open the door next to his.

"Hey Pastor Jim." He mumbled.

"Hello Dean, everything alright?"

"You heard that didn't you?" Dean asked and Jim nodded, opening the door.

"Come in Dean." Dean followed him inside slowly. Sam looked up and then smiled at him and Dean couldn't help grinning back slightly. His brother was sitting on the side of one of the beds and its occupant looked up to smile slightly at him. Dean waved at harry slightly.

"Um, thanks. For back there." He stumbled out and Harry shrugged slightly.

"Good to see you awake Harry. Feel up to eating?"

"Chocolate?" Harry sat up straighter and Jim chuckled.

"If I didn't know chocolate seems to be a cure all for you..." He trailed off but threw the younger man a chocolate bar.

"I don't know why but whenever I was sick or injured I was always given chocolate and it works."

"Wonder if it's the sugar or maybe the cocoa..." Jim mumbled to himself.

"No clue." Harry answered as he chewed happily on the chocolate.

"So you're okay?" Dean asked, looking at Harry.

"Bit sore and I hate stitches! But I'm okay."

"Good, that's good."

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam frowned at his brother.

"Nothing Sammy." He grinned but he knew Sam wasn't fooled.

"Sam tell Caleb to hurry up please or else the food will get cold." Sam nodded and got up to knock on the bathroom door.

Soon they were all sitting around the room eating, Sam helping Harry by holding things for him. Explanations and angry fathers could wait.

TBC...


	6. 6

Dean watched his brother hover over the guy that had saved them. It was kind of sweet in an odd way to watch Sammy being the protector. He didn't know to feel about the guy Sam was hovering over. Pastor Jim was not easy to trick and he was protecting him so he couldn't be evil, right? And yet what he'd done...they'd never come across a human who could do that without being involved with evil.

"Sooooo............" Caleb drawled out and they all looked at him but Caleb was staring at Harry who seemed to curl up in on himself a little. Sam laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked over at him with a small smile. Harry sighed and stood up shakily, moving towards the window to stare out into the parking lot lit by streetlights.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I was born on July 31st 1980 in Godric's Hollow, England." He whispered and Dean frowned.

"1980? But that's make you twenty-five. No offence you don't look it." Dean cut in when Harry remained silent.

"That's because here I'm only twenty." Harry told them and then looked to Jim who nodded.

"Four years ago there was a storm, it was unnatural and lasted for a week. On the second day I heard something in the church yard. When I went out I found Harry bleeding and unconscious. I tended his injuries and he eventually woke up. Harry was confused because he remembered being in London. And yes I put him through all the tests."

"Which confused me a lot." Harry pointed out with a small smile and Jim laughed.

"And then Harry saw the date on the newspaper."

"Instant panic attack, not one of my better moments." Harry admitted and Jim nodded.

"But why would the date cause you to panic?" Sam asked and Harry smiled at him.

"Because it said August tenth 2001 and the last I checked it was May 9th 1996." Harry told them and eyes widened in shock. "So yeah, I panicked. Especially since I was still physically sixteen despite the change in date. I tried the email I had for a friend and it didn't exist. Further searches showed no record of mine, my parents or friends births. I was half way round the world and being told I didn't actually exist. It didn't take me long to figure out what had happened but I never told Jim, he took me in despite that. Got me an id made with my brithdate suitably adjusted, got me into school, pretty much gave me a life."

"I was rather mad at the time; it's a good thing we couldn't find your so-called relatives Harry." Jim pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"Why were you mad at them?"

"Because a sixteen year old should not be struggling with the test given to eleven year olds." Jim answered gently and Harry looked away.

"And now I'm in college thanks to you. Anyway I'm off for a few weeks so as usual I headed back to Blue Earth. Walked into the church one day and...I've never felt such evil in a church before. Started yelling for Jim, following the 'feel' of whatever it was and found this girl had him trapped in a room I hadn't seen before."

"I was trying to keep you out of hunting Harry, for your safety." Jim said and Harry snorted.

"I grew up in a war Jim. The look on your face when I summoned the blade that demon threw at you was kind of funny."

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to be able to do something like that. Watching the two of you fight...I didn't know to be scared she'd kill you or that you'd kill her." Jim admitted and Harry shrugged. "Harry made the wall wrap around her and hold her until I finished the exorcism and then we called 911. She lasted the night but her injuries were too severe. Her name was Meg."

"Meg? Blonde short hair? About this tall?" Sam held his hand up and both Harry and Jim nodded. "We've um, met her before or I guess the demon possessing her. She got dragged out a seventh story window by shadow demons. She did a good job of trying to kill us." Sam explained.

"That'd explain her injuries. She managed to tell us that demons were going after you through friends so I started calling around. When Caleb didn't answer...."

"I apparated us to where Jim said he should be."

"Apparated?" Sam asked hesitantly and Harry smiled mischievously. With a small pop Harry vanished and then Sam jumped as a hand touched his arm. Spinning around he found Harry standing behind him.

"Kind of like teleporting. Most of the time you need a clear mental picture of where you're going but I can do it to coordinates." Harry said, staring up at Sam. Sam stared down at him in shock, he hadn't seen much the other night of what Harry had done and having him teleport behind him was....different and kind of scary but he couldn't find it in him to be scared of Harry. Whatever it was between them it felt safe and warm and he knew Harry wasn't a threat.

"How do you do it? Are you psychic?" Sam asked softly, stepping closer and smiling as Harry had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact.

"No. Like I told you before I'm not from here. That's why we couldn't find any record of my birth. The world I'm from is a lot like this but different too. No demons or supernatural stuff but we have magic. I'm a wizard; I was born with the ability to use magic." Harry whispered and Sam swallowed.

Magic? They'd never come across any type of magic that wasn't evil but...if Harry was from another world then maybe it was actually possible.

"I was born during a war, my parents fought for the Light and they died defending me. The leader of the other side wanted me dead because of a prophecy saying he would die by my hand. Thing is by coming after me he set the whole thing in motion. My Dad died first, trying to buy us time to escape. Mum died shielding me with her body in my nursery, I was fifteen months old. The only memory I have of her is her screaming for Tom to kill her but spare me. He then turned on me but it didn't work and he was thought dead for the next ten years. I was placed with my mother's sister and her family." Harry fell silent, needing to stop and Sam reached out to him. Harry bit his lip, staring at Sam's hand in shock before reaching out his own hand. Sam gripped his hand tightly, and then stared in shock. He pulled Harry's hand up higher so he could see the scar more clearly.

"I must not tell lies." Sam whispered, running his fingers across the word. Harry instinctively tried to pull away but Sam didn't let him. He didn't even pay attention to the others watching them as he gently stroked the scars, smiling as Harry relaxed. "Who did this?" Sam asked gently and Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, she got what she deserved years ago. Sam..." Harry trailed off, not sure what to say. They jumped apart as someone cleared their throat and turned to see Dean staring at them with a leer on his face. Harry went bright red and Sam shifted slightly.

"So what happened next? That can't be the end of it since you're here." Caleb asked to spare the boys whatever comment Dean was going to make.

"Ten years of living hell under the tender care of my family. I would have been better off on the streets." Harry admitted bitterly. "But then I turned eleven and everything changed. Hagrid...he scared them so badly but I was never afraid of him. He was half giant and about a foot taller than Sam and a lot larger. He gave me my acceptance letter and the first birthday present I can remember getting. He introduced me to my parent's world and I loved it. I finally knew I wasn't a freak for the odd things that happened around me, it was just accidental magic due to high emotions. I started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that September and I finally had friends. Hagrid was the one who told me the truth about my parents, my Aunt always told me they died in a car crash. I found out I was famous in the Wizarding World, that I was 'the Boy-Who-Lived' because I survived the un-survivable. No one in history had ever survived the killing curse but I did. It was neat at first but I came to hate the fame over the years. That year I learnt that the man who killed my parents wasn't completely dead and I faced him every year until I was fifteen." Harry had to stop again and wondered back over to the window.

"You were just a child, where were the adults?" Jim asked gently, the others in too much shock to speak. Harry snorted.

"Ignoring what was happening most of the time. Tom was fully brought back when I was fourteen. There was a multi-school competition held at my school and I was entered illegally. It was obvious someone was once again trying to kill me; the competition had been stopped because students had died before and putting a fourteen year old in against seventeen year olds? It was suicide. It made things difficult since the school champion had already been picked when my name was called. I watched him die in the graveyard at the hand of the man that betrayed my parents and there was nothing I could do. I was tied to a gravestone and a cauldron put in front of me. This thing...it was Tom, it was put in the cauldron and then the ritual started. Bone of the father unknowingly given, blood of the enemy forceabley taken and flesh of the servant willing given. It hurt so much and then it felt like someone was driving red hot pokers into my brain. We were linked because of what had happened when he tried to kill me as a baby. The theory was that my mother's sacrifice protected my, that's why I was placed with her sister for the protection offered by blood. But by using my blood in the ritual it removed that protection. Tom had never been able to touch me before; it was like what happened when Jim threw the holy water on the demon. But now he could touch me and it hurt so much." Harry had his back to them, arms wrapped around his chest. Jim moved to go to him but Sam beat him to it. He gently wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay; none of what happened is your fault. You were just a kid." Sam murmured and Harry turned to bury his face in Sam's chest. Sam tightened his grip as he felt hot tears soak into his shirt. Had Harry never told anyone what he had gone through that night? Harry finally pulled back and Sam loosened his grip. Harry wiped angrily at his eyes, trying to erase the evidence of his tears but Sam stopped him. "It's also okay to cry, no matter how old you are." Harry nodded jerkily and Sam smiled at him.

"We can stop Harry. You don't have to tell us more." Jim added but Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, I do. Because he won't let this go." Harry was staring at something behind them and they all turned to see John in the connecting doorway. Dean and Sam shared a look. How long had their Dad been there and why hadn't they heard the door open?  
"Tom untied me, gave me my wand back and insisted we duel. He had to beat me in fair combat, he'd been beaten by me too many times before and needed to humiliate be to get respect back. We duelled but it was laughable, he was fifty years my senior and with a lot more spells under his belt. I...there are three spells called the Unforgivables, the killing curse is one. Another is to torture and the other to control your victim. I'm immune to the controlling one; apparently I'm too stubborn for my own good. I'd survived the killing curse once already so he used the only one left. It causes unbearable pain and if used long enough drives the person mad. I was lucky, he only used it in short bursts between gloating. I managed to get away and I took Cedric's body with me. But no one would believe, they all thought it was the shock of seeing Cedric die. And nothing happened over the summer or during the beginning of the next school year. None of the disappearances like in the last war, no one dying, nothing. But the Ministry got scared, not of Tom but of me and the Headmaster, the Minister thought we were attacking his power so he started putting out stories that I was unstable. Even a lot of my classmates believed them. To make matters worse I started having nightmares, worse than I'd had the year before. They were vivid and left me with headaches. Didn't help that I started lessons with a teacher who hated me for my father to 'shield my mind'. He didn't teach me, what he did was basically mind rape and it left my mind wide open. I saw...I saw my godfather, the one person I had left, being held prisoner and tortured by Tom and his followers. There was no one I could go to for help; the Ministry had taken control of the school. It was because of one of their flunkies I've got that scar on my hand. So some of my friends and I left school and headed for the Ministry but it was a trap, Sirius wasn't there but the Death Eaters were. We fought but we were just half trained kids. They got us cornered in the Veil room and had my friends. They said they'd kill them unless I handed over the prophecy and then...the Order came. It was chaotic, everyone fighting. I ended up back-to-back with Sirius fighting his insane cousin and Malfoy. His last words to me...he called me James, my father and his best friend. Bella hit him with something and he fell. I tried to reach him but Remus held me back, saying it was too late. I was so mad! And then Bella ran, taunting me so I ran after her."

Harry closed his eyes, unable to look at anyone for the next part.

"I wanted her to hurt, as much as I was hurting so I cast it. It only worked for a second and then she was laughing again she said I had to want to cause pain, enjoy it. I was too righteously angry for it to work. And then he arrived, Tom in all his glory. He sent Bella away and cast the killing curse, he didn't see Dumbledore arrive, he banished some debris into the way so the curse missed me. The duelled and it was like nothing I've ever seen. Everyone expected me to beat Tom but watching them...I had no chance. And then Tom tried a new tactic. I just remember pressure and pain and then I was on the floor, writhing in agony, Dumbledore calling my name. He was...he was using the link between us to possess me and I had no shields to speak of thanks to Snape. It hurt so much but I could still hear Dumbledore and as I focused on those he was talking about...it was Tom in pain because I loved Sirius, I loved my friends and he couldn't understand that. It was love that had saved my life as a baby and it was love that drove him back to his own body. I felt like I hadn't slept in a year and Dumbledore gave me a portkey back to the school so I didn't have to deal with anyone as the Minister showed up. But he finally had to admit the truth after so many people saw Voldemort."

Harry stopped again and Jim handed him a glass of water which he gulped down. Seeing how shaky he was Dean shoved a chair over and Harry gratefully collapsed onto it.

"When Dumbledore joined my he explained what had been going on, how he suspected Tom could use the link so he'd kept his distance to protect himself and me from than and that he was the one the prophecy was given too. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… I was so mad after that, all these years he knew and yet every time I asked him if he knew why Tom had targeted me he said I was too young. If I'd known I could of been preparing, been more on guard. I kind of....trashed his office in my anger. School was finished so I got shipped back of to my relatives. And then we were attacked. We should have been expecting it, Tom now had my blood so no blood wards. I managed to save my Aunt and cousin but my Uncle...he didn't make it. The Order had a guard on me for extra security so help arrived fairly quickly. Then the Ministry was attacked and I went along, it was a small attack without Tom present so it was good training. I had two guards with me the whole time. But then Tom arrived and everything went to hell. We ended up back in the Veil room and after that everything gets kind of...confused. It all happened so fast. I think I hit him in the neck with a severing charm, but I'm not entirely sure. Then Greyback was there, he was a werewolf who could shift without the moon. He lunged at me and I leapt back to avoid being torn open but I didn't realise how close to the veil I was. I just remember a shock of freezing cold and then blackness. Next thing I remember is Jim bending down over me."

"So a severing charm?" Caleb asked and Harry shrugged.

"Tom ended up about a head shorter. It's meant for trimming plants, cutting fabric. Throw enough power behind it though and it'll cut through about anything. That's the thing about magic, yeah there's stuff that's classified as 'Black' but the rest? It's pretty much all intent. Even a tickling charm can become lethal under the right circumstances." Harry admitted bleakly.

"So the veil is some sort of window to other realities?" Sam asked, already mentally going over the possibilities.

"It used to be used to execute criminals. Shove someone through and they come up as dead on the records. I don't know why it didn't kill me. Then again it wouldn't be the first time something went odd around me. Hermione joked that Death and I have a restraining order out on each other."

"Have you tried to find a way back?" Sam asked and Harry shrugged.

"What's the point? Here I'm a nobody; I finished my part in the war. If I went back...I have a life here, people who like me for me and not the stories told about me." Harry admitted softly and Sam nodded.

"Don't suppose you could make a pie appear?"

"Dean!" Sam chastised but Harry laughed and flicked his wrist at the table. Sitting in front of Dean was a what smelt like a cherry pie.

"It's real and perfectly safe." Harry told him and Dean dug in much to everyone else's amusement.

"Yum." Dean licked his lips as he finished.

John watched his sons from the doorway as they listened to the boy Jim had brought with him. How could they buy that story? He tensed whenever Sam touched the other young man, worried for Sam's safety and not liking what he was seeing between them. And yet as he listened to the story, he could see the raw emotion in those green eyes, could hear the pain in his voice and he began to doubt his initial response. Was it possible the boy was actually telling the truth? He froze as Dean ate the pie but his son should no ill effects so he relaxed a bit. He slipped further into the room and Dean smiled at him. Jim looked over at him and John shrugged slightly. Jim smiled and nodded.

"So what do we do now? The demon knows we have the colt and obviously isn't giving up if last night's any indication." Dean asked.

"We should pull back, find a safe place to plan from." Caleb answered and Jim scowled, this was a family problem.

"Thinking like that gets people killed." He started and stared into haunted green eyes.

"How?"

"Could see it on your face." Harry answered with a shrug.

"Bobby's?" Sam suggested and John frowned.

"We didn't exactly part the best."

"In other words you did something to piss him off again." Caleb laughed. "He's probably the best bet, man's more paranoid than the rest of us put together."

"Bobby's it is." Jim made it final.

TBC...


	7. 7

"Dean?" Sam whispered pleadingly and Dean gave in.

"Hey Harry, you can ride with us if you want." Dean called out and Harry hesitated, glancing at Jim who nodded and gave him a playful shove in the direction of the Impala. Harry shouldered his bag and joined the brother's, slipping into the backseat and then the small convey took off for South Dakota. "Thanks." Dean said after a time and saw Harry look at him through the rear view mirror.

"For what?"

"Saving Jim, hanging round despite Dad and saving us." Dean answered and Harry shrugged.

"It was the right thing to do." Harry answered absently and Dean exchanged a look with Sam. "So....you guys know my life story, what about you? Been hunting long?" Harry asked and Sam looked at Dean who eventually nodded.

"All our lives." Sam told him. "The demon we're after killed our Mom when I was six months old. Dad went looking for answers, trained us as hunters as we got old enough. I um...left for college when I was eighteen, spent four years away from the hunt, the demon killed my girlfriend." Sam fell silent, not sure how much to tell and Harry nodded.

"I'd like to know what's going on with you two." Dean commented and they both looked at him. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't know what's going on...it's like...this feeling when I'm around Sam. When I was in the tree, I opened up my senses, trying to see if I could feel the demon coming, I did but...I felt Sam first. It's weird but there's some sort of connection."

"I can feel it too, it's like I'm safe and warm around Harry." Sam admitted and Harry blushed slightly.

"Piece of advice? Don't let Dad know." Dean said and they both nodded. "I don't care if you two...you know but Dad? As long as Sam's safe and happy." Dean turned the radio on and Sam hid a grin, poor Dean but he was glad his brother didn't care if he liked guys, Harry in particular.

"So who is it we're going to see?" Harry asked when Dean's tape finished.

"Bobby Singer, another hunter. He's the one to go to if you need information on anything supernatural, especially demons. He's a good guy, little paranoid but it's kept him alive." Dean answered and Harry nodded, curling up around his bag and slowly drifting off to sleep. "You really like him, huh Sam?" Dean whispered so as not to wake the wizard and Sam glanced back at the sleeping male, smiling softly.

"Yeah Dean, I do. I know it's sudden and crazy but...I can't help it." Sam admitted and Dean grinned.

"Just take it slow Sammy. There's still a lot he doesn't know about us and he probably didn't tell us everything either. I just don't want you to get hurt." Dean admitted grudgingly and Sam nodded.

"Thanks....for understanding and for looking out for me. I'm scared Dean. Everything that's happening, these visions, the other kids..." Sam trailed off and Dean reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm around Sammy and from the way Harry reacted to that demon attacking us...I think they'll have to get through him too." Dean told him and Sam smiled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby opened the door, shotgun in hand as two trucks and a familiar Impala pulled into the yard. He watched as John, Jim and Caleb got out of the trucks, Sam, Dean and a stranger getting out of the Impala. The new kid looked around Sam's age, maybe a little younger and was shorter than both the brothers with messy dark hair, slender build and incredible green eyes he could pick up on even across the distance. Sam seemed unusually close to the other male as they crossed the yard with Dean seeming to be standing guard over both of them, something highly unusual for the older Winchester.

"Hey Bobby!" Caleb called out in greeting and he nodded in return, tossing a flask of Holy Water to him. Caleb took a mouthful and passed it on. Bobby relaxed a bit when they'd all drunk some with no ill effect.

"What's going on? And who's the kid?" Bobby asked once they were all seated inside. The kid rolled his eyes.

"I'm twenty not two." He grumbled and Bobby smothered a smirk.

"Bobby this is my ward, Harry Potter." Jim introduced them and Bobby studied the kid closely, for Jim to take the boy in he had to be something special. He choked back a laugh at the way Sam moved closer to the younger male, as if protecting him from Bobby's stare.

"Tell him the truth. About what he is." John demanded and Sam turned to glare at his father. The big surprise was the matching glare Dean sent his father, something odd was going on. Bobby stared at the slender young man, trying to figure out what John meant. There were things that didn't react to holy water but the kid had passed through every ward he had without flinching.

"Leave Harry alone Dad! He saved our lives and you still..." Sam trailed off, too mad to risk continuing and then he looked at Harry who had placed a hand on his arm. He smiled softly at Harry who shook his head.

"Don't fight with him, please. Not over me." Harry whispered and Sam hugged him, much to Bobby's surprise. What was even more surprising was Dean's protective hovering over the new kid and not just Sam.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded and to his surprise emerald eyes locked on him as Harry pulled back from Sam.

"I'm a wizard from another dimension." Harry answered and Bobby found himself staring in disbelief. Of all the things he was expecting...that was not one of them.

TBC...


	8. 8

"I'm a wizard from another dimension." Harry answered and Bobby found himself staring in disbelief. Of all the things he was expecting...that was not one of them.

"A what?" He asked, just to be sure he was hearing things correctly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Harry's a wizard and he's from another dimension, reality, something. He's one of the good guys Bobby, saved us all." Sam explained and Bobby leant back in his seat. A wizard?

"What's a wizard?" Bobby demanded and Sam looked at Harry who shrugged.

"A male born with the ability to use magic. A witch is female." Harry said. "There's no outside force supplying the power, it comes from inside us." Harry assured the hunter and John snorted.

"Lay off Dad!" Sam snapped and both Dean and Harry reached out to keep Sam in his seat.

"Come on Sammy, you know how Dad is, just calm down." Dean whispered in his brothers' ear and Sam glared but settled down. Bobby watched warily, something was definitely going on with those three.

"Sam, take it from someone who never got to know their parents, fighting with your Dad...especially with what you guys do...please don't, not over me." Harry whispered and Sam looked at him before pulling him into a brief hug.

"You're my friend Harry, aren't you?" The last part was a bit hesitant and Harry closed his eyes and then looked at Sam, nodding in answer. "Friends protect each other, he has no right to act like that, all you've done is try and help us." Sam told him and Harry stared at him and then Dean who nodded. Bewildered the young wizard looked to Jim who just smiled at him. Even Caleb flashed him a brief grin of support.

"Damn it Sam! Dean! What is wrong with you two?" John demanded and Bobby tensed, ready for one of the infamous fights between Sam and John. To his shock though this time it was Dean who stood up to John.

"Back off Dad! Can't you just for once get over your obsession?" Dean asked furiously. "Harry's lived with Jim for years, he saved us and all you can do is sit there and hate him."

"Him? More like it. I taught you better than this Dean." John snapped and this time Jim stood, placing himself between the three young men and John.

"Apologise to Harry now John. I will not let you harm him, physically or verbally." The normally calm Pastor stated coldly. "Harry has done nothing to harm anyone but you can't see past your prejudice. Is this how you will treat Sam now too? After all he has visions?" Jim pushed and John finally looked away.

"Dad?" Sam whispered, horrified that his own Dad might now class him as something else. He felt Dean pull him close, protectively and he watched as Harry shifted so that he was blocking Sam from any threat. It felt...nice. Dean had always protected him but to have a near stranger want to as well? That was new and he liked it. Sam shivered as his Dad finally looked at him with haunted eyes, fear stealing his breath away as John just watched him.

"Sammy I..." John trailed off, unable to say it, unable to tell Sam the truth of what he'd learnt.

"Dad?" Sam whimpered it this time and John stood, walking towards them. He reached out and yanked Sam up, out of his brothers' arms and into his own. He held his baby boy close even as Sam remained tense in his arms but his youngest slowly relaxed, returning the hug. "Please Dad." Sam pleaded and John reached up to cradle Sam's head.

"I love you Sam, you're my son." John whispered and Sam slumped in his arms out of relief. John slowly pulled back and handed the still overwhelmed Sam back to his brother who wrapped his arms around him, looking up at their Dad with grateful eyes. John just nodded and then looked at Harry. They held eye contact for a while and then John swallowed his pride and extended his hand. Harry blinked in shock but slowly accepted the handshake.

"Would someone please explain exactly what's been going on?" Bobby demanded so Jim started to explain everything that had happened since he'd found Harry on his lawn.

TBC...


	9. 9

Halfway through the explanation Harry had bolted outside, Sam following and Dean moved to watch them from the window. Jim kept talking, knowing that it was easier for Harry not having to relive everything again. When he was done Bobby just leant back in his chair and thought it all over. It was a lot to take in and normally he'd assume it to be a lie but….he'd seen the way the kid….Harry reacted to the others, Jim's protectiveness of him…..

"That's a hell of a story."

Sam caught up to Harry not far into the scrap yard, reaching out to gently hug the wizard. Harry struggled briefly before going limp, clinging to Sam in a search for comfort. Sam just held him, murmuring nonsense comfort words as Harry cried softly.

"Better?" He asked when the tears finally stopped.

"Sorry." Harry whispered, trying to pull away but Sam didn't let him.

"Its okay, get the feeling you really needed that." Sam offered and Harry shrugged. "You haven't…..you haven't really grieved have you?" He asked and Harry tensed. "Because if you do it's admitting you don't have a way back, that you'll never see them again." Sam stated, realising just what Harry had bottled up since being dumped in their world. "It's okay Harry." Sam whispered and Harry stared up at him, making Sam smile. Harry was shorter than Dean, not by a lot but it meant he had to tilt his head back to look at Sam's face when they were standing so close. Sam swallowed, feeling whatever it was between them tugging at him. It scared him a little, how much he wanted to do things he'd never considered before, but it also felt safe. Harry licked his lips and Sam found his gaze locked on them, his head moving downward. Then their lips touched and they both gasped as heat flooded through them. Sam crushed Harry to him, lifting the slighter male off the ground for better access. Harry clung to him, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist so he wouldn't fall.

Dean dropped the curtain, trying not to blush. Go Sammy. He smirked and then shook his head. He was happy for his brother, he deserved to have someone, he just hoped they weren't rushing into things. And he dreaded the day John figured it out. That would be one nasty fight, he could see it now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sam?" Jim asked and Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you mad?" He asked softly and Jim came up beside him, wrapping an arm around his wards shoulders.

"No. You deserve to be happy Harry, if Sam's it then I am happy for you."

"There's something, a connection. My magic reacts to him in a way I've never felt before and it's…scary and wonderful all at once." Harry admitted.

"Just don't rush into things."

"That'd be hard. I start class again tomorrow and he's in Ohio at the moment." Harry grumbled.

"Ohio?" Jim asked and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I…..might have hit them all with tracking charms?" He admitted and Jim laughed.

"Me too?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Sorry, I can take it off if you want." Harry muttered but Jim shook his head.

"It's probably safer if at least one person knows where we all are all the time. Not to mention you're the only one that could get to us fast enough. I trust you Harry." Jim assured him and Harry nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lunged for his phone, picking it up even as he tumbled off the bed.

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly as he slumped on the floor of his bedroom.

'Harry? Are you okay?' Sam's familiar voice asked and Harry couldn't stop the goofy little grin that appeared.

"Sam! Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell off the stupid bed. So how's it going?" Harry asked as he scrambled up off the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Fine. Juts finished a hunt. How's class?'

"Boring at the moment. I almost miss the war it's so bad right now." Harry grumbled and Sam chuckled.

'Yeah well Dad's split again so me and Dean are headed for New York on another hunt.'

"Want me to tell you where he is?" Harry offered nervously and he could almost feel Sam thinking.

'How?'

"I uh…..might have put trackers on all of the group?" He admitted and waited for the outburst that never came.

'What's a tracker?' Sam asked and Harry was happy he didn't sound mad.

"Basically just lets me know you're map coordinates, if I really focus I can get a general idea of your health too." He answered.

'You expect me to be mad?' Sam asked and then kept talking. 'I'm not but don't track him down yet. If he doesn't call in a few days I'll ask you to then.' Sam told him.

"Okay. So what's this hunt?"

'Should just be a standard salt and burn. We um….we're passing by on out way out of town. Do you….well we could…..' Sam muttered and Harry smiled.

"Can't wait to see you again." Harry whispered, able to feel Sam's embarrassed smile.

'Me too.' Sam admitted. 'Is this totally crazy? We barely know each other.'

"True but…I've learnt one thing over the years and it's that my magic usually knows what its doing. I'll see you in a few days."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry waited eagerly, he knew the brothers were close, the tracking charms and Sam calling for his address confirmed that but he was nervous as well. How would Sam react when he arrived? Would he want a kiss hello? Or was that too much? Though after their little snogging session at Bobby's…..hearing the Impala he darted out the door, grinning when he saw them get out.

"Hey guys!" He called excitedly and Sam came up to him, hesitating. Harry gave him a shy smile and Dean roller his eyes.

"Just kiss already!" he yelled and they both blushed but then Sam reached out and pulled Harry close, kissing him softly.

"Hey." Sam whispered when they parted and Harry smiled up at him.

"Missed you." Harry admitted, before taking Sam's hand and tugging him into the building. Dean just tried not to laugh as he followed them up to Harry's apartment. As far as Dean was concerned the two were sickenly cute but as long as Sam was happy and safe he wouldn't say anything.

TBC..


	10. 10

Harry was curled into Sam's side, looking like a contented kitten and Dean had to smother a grin at the sight. Sam had an arm around Harry, both of them almost asleep as the movie ended and the credits began to roll. He waited until they were fully asleep and then got up and carefully covered them with a blanket before turning the TV off and going to bed in the guestroom Harry had offered them for the night. He didn't even bother with the knife under his pillow or salt lines, the whole apartment thrummed with the feel of Harry's magic and he knew nothing would get in without alerting the wizard.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched the Winchester's drive into the distance and walked slowly back into the building and up to his own apartment. He curled up on the couch, able to still feel Sam and Dean's presence in the room. He tucked the blanket around himself, able to smell Sam's scent. They had barely left and already he missed them, felt restless and uneasy in his own apartment. It was crazy, he barely knew them and yet he wanted to be with them, to have Sam holding him, making him feel safe with Dean teasing and watching over them. Dean….he was like the older brother Harry had never had. He stayed on the couch for several hours before making himself get up and get out his latest assignment, he had not gone through all this to drop out or fail now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim watched Harry pace restlessly. He was worried about his ward and friend; he had never seen the young wizard so unfocussed. It was also odd for him to pop down for just the weekend, then again before he hadn't known Harry could teleport. Jim had a pretty good idea why Harry was the way he was at the moment and it had to do with a certain young hunter. He didn't understand what was happening between the two but he wouldn't interfere unless it seemed harmful. He just hoped John was a lot more accepting of Harry before he found out what the two felt or else the man would not react well. "Harry sit down." He called softly and Harry blinked before slumping into a chair.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. In all the time Jim had known him Harry had never had a haircut which was sort of odd. "Nothing really. Just…..restless I guess."

"Because Sam left?" He guessed and Harry tensed slightly. "What is going on between you two?" Jim asked gently.

"I don't know. Whatever it is gets stronger every time I see him. I didn't want him to go."

"So go to him Harry, you know where they are right?"

Harry nodded. "But school….."

"Harry you need to decide what is more important to your happiness, school or Sam or if there's a way to have both." Jim told him and Harry nodded again. "Whatever you choose I will support."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam struggled in his bonds, feeling groggy, as he stared at the vampires only to blink as they went flying, slumping to the ground. A figure moved into the doorway and Sam relaxed, feeling safe suddenly. "Harry." The wizard smiled and flicked his wrist, the ropes holding him to the chair fell away.

"You hurt?" He reached out to gently skim over Sam's body.

"Headache." Sam admitted and Harry put his hand to his head, the pain fading. "Thanks. How did you know?"

"Didn't, just needed to see you." Harry answered, fingers gently moving through Sam's hair and Sam smiled. He pulled Harry closer and leant in to kiss him softly.

"Missed you too." He whispered when they parted.

Harry grinned. "Where's Dean?"

"At a bar with another hunter we met. Be careful around him, I don't trust him at all." Sam told him as they left the house and Harry nodded.

"Want me to burn it down?" Harry asked, it would take care of the vampires inside.

"I…they didn't hurt me, said they wanted to talk."

"Oh…oops."

"You were protecting me Harry, you didn't know."

"Not all vampires kill humans, maybe they don't and wanted to tell you that." Harry offered.

"They don't?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Guess we leave them then."

TBC…


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 11

When Dean got back to the room he blinked at seeing two figures curled together on Sam’s bed. The mess of dark hair he could see made it obvious who was sharing Sam’s bed and Dean knew the wizard had some method of tracking them. He nodded when Harry raised his head to look at him and Harry carefully disentangled himself from Sam. “Let Sam sleep, he had a bit of an adventure while you were gone.” Harry whispered and Dean stiffened slightly in alarm.

“What happened?”

“He got grabbed by the local vampires and took a rather nasty bump to the head but he’s okay now. Looks like they wanted to talk and not eat or turn him. Or they would have talked if I hadn’t jumped the gun and knocked them all out.” He admitted and Dean relaxed, knowing Harry had been there to save Sam.

“We’re hunting vampires, there’s another hunter here too.”

“Sam told me, also said to be careful around him.” Harry moved back to the bed, gentle fingers running through Sam’s hair as he slept. Dean moved closer too, how close had he come to losing Sam tonight? He reached out to gently rest his hand in Sam’s hair, not wanting to wake him and noticed absently that his hand was shaking slightly. “It’s okay Dean, he’s safe. I don’t think they were going to hurt him, other than the whole knocking him out for transport anyway. I’m going to go back, see what I can find out about them.”

“Harry no, Sam’ll kill me if you get hurt!”

“Wizard.” He pointed out dryly. “I can handle vampires.” With that he slipped out of the motel room, making sure no one could see him before apparating. 

````````````````````````  
Lenore packed quickly. With the young hunter gone so was their chance of explaining and coming to a peaceful agreement with the hunters. She wasn’t sure what had happened but she had returned to find him gone and those she had left to watch him scattered around the room unconscious. 

“Lenore?”

“Get these to the truck. We need to move quickly before they come back. We should never have tried to talk this through.”

“Why not?” A new voice asked and they both turned to see a young man leaning against a tree, his hands empty of weapons and green eyes showing curiosity. “Talking is always better than violence.” He said and Lenore nodded warily in agreement to his statement. “Though knocking Sam out like that could lead to mixed signals.”

Lenore glanced at the other vampire when he growled and shook her head, motioning for him to leave. She had the feeling if this man wanted them dead he would have already acted; after all they didn’t detect him until he had spoken. “You are a hunter?” She asked.

“Nope. But I do know Sam and Dean. And I also did some research; all the ‘human’ deaths in town have been vampires. All other deaths have been cattle. Which means you haven’t been feeding on people.” 

“Feeding on humans brings hunters. We just want to live.” She answered.

“Sam had the feeling you weren’t going to hurt him, just talk. The other hunter here’s been killing you off hasn’t he?”

Lenore nodded sadly. “A few of us had found work, liked to go out and get a drink…he killed those he found.”

“I’m sorry. Sam and Dean won’t come after you but you better go before he finds you.” Harry turned to leave.

“Wait!” She called and he looked back at her. “What’s your name?”

“Harry.”

“Thank you Harry.” She told him and he nodded, vanishing into the trees. 

``````````````````````  
When Dean woke up the next morning he was relieved to note the second occupant in Sam’s bed, he didn’t know what would have happened if Harry hadn’t returned. He got out of bed and quickly washed and dressed before leaving to get breakfast for them all. 

Sam shifted and curled his arm tighter around Harry, enjoying the warmth of his body. He’d heard the door close and knew Dean was going to get food but he wanted to enjoy the time just lying quietly. Thankfully his head no longer hurt at all. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Harry sleeping peacefully. He smiled as Harry shifted slightly, moving even closer to him if that was possible. He didn’t understand what had drawn him to the wizard the second they met but he was glad it had happened. He still missed Jess, still grieved for her but he was starting to move on. And not just because of Harry, time had helped as had Dean’s support. He smiled when Harry shifted again and blinked sleepily. “Morning.” Sam greeted and Harry smiled.

“Morning. How’s your head?”

“Fine. Where did you go last night?” Yes he had been asleep but he had been aware of Harry leaving the bed for a long time.

“To see the vampires. They’ve left town for their own safety. And yes, they were going to just talk to you, not eat you.”

“Good to know.” It was very good to know that even if Harry hadn’t shown up he would still be alive. “But why?”

“All the bodies found have been vampires Sam, before that the only corpses were animals.”

“They live on animal blood?”

“Yep. So I let them leave peacefully.” Harry sat up and stretched and Sam quite happily enjoyed the view since Harry had slept in just shorts. “Like what you see?” He teased and Sam laughed but nodded. Harry grinned and leant over him, pushing the covers down to reveal Sam was only in a pair of sweatpants. “Well I like what I see too.” He murmured in Sam’s ear before bounding from the bed and into the bathroom, leaving a rather stunned Sam behind. Harry collapsed against the closed door, trying not to laugh. And Remus had once commented Harry hadn’t inherited much of the Marauder side from his Dad. 

TBC…


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warning: Major Character Deaths

Chapter 12

Harry froze as John’s charm went nuts and apparated without a thought. He found himself in a warehouse and sighed, what was it about warehouses? He cloaked himself with magic and then slipped inside, warily searching for the hunter. The man may not like him all that much but Harry would not let him die, Sam and Dean needed their Dad. He shivered, there was so much evil…

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” A familiar yet different voice called and Harry’s blood ran cold. No. Anything but that. He slipped around a corner to see John standing in the middle of the room, his eyes a sulphurous yellow. “I know you’re here boy, I can feel you. Did you think I’d let you or John mess with my plans for dear Sammy?”

“You won’t touch Sam.” Harry hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue. 

“And who will stop me little wizard, you?” the demon wearing John laughed.

“So you’re the one that killed John’s wife and Sam’s girlfriend. You want Sam for something but it won’t happen, if I don’t stop you Dean will.” Harry told him, magic wrapping around him protectively. The demon smirked and the battle began, Harry hampered by the need to keep John alive. 

````````````````````````````````````````````  
Harry slipped back in his mind, hiding behind his mental shields to escape the pain. He’d messed up badly and now he and John were paying for it. Yeah he wasn’t the hunters’ favourite but he doubted the man wanted to torture him. Though compared to the Cruciatus Curse this wasn’t too bad, yet. He figured it was going to get a lot worse. And he could only hide behind his shields for a limited time. He was proud of his mental shields, learning without Snape was so much easier. He just hoped Sam, Jim and the others were all safe. 

`````````````````````````````````  
“Hey Pastor Jim.” Sam greeted as he answered the phone.

“Hi Sam, is Harry there?”

“I thought he was with you.” Sam frowned, feeling worried. Harry always made sure at least one of the group knew where he was. After all he could track them not the other way around. 

“He’s not answering his phone, yeah he fries them occasionally but he always replaces them fast.” 

“Okay we’ll see what we can find.” Sam promised and hung up as Dean opened the door to their room, a bag of food in his hands even as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

“Hey Sammy, can you try calling Dad. He’s not picking up.” Dean put the bag down and Sam felt the worry grow.

“Pastor Jim just called, he can’t contact Harry.” They stared at each other before both beginning to make calls. 

```````````````````````````````  
Sam slipped into the backdoor of the warehouse, Caleb at his side. Dean and Bobby had the front and Pastor Jim the small side door. Sam was fighting the urge to run in and find Harry. He knew he was inside, he could feel him which after a month of searching was a relief. But what condition would the wizard be in after so long? Or their Dad? How had demons managed to get the drop on both of them? 

They made it around a corner and Sam froze, unable to breathe as he spotted Harry. The wizard was hanging limp from a hook in the middle of the room blood splattering the floor around him. He vaguely felt Caleb grip his shoulder but couldn’t look away from the scene before him. Then he saw something that shattered his world. John, his Dad, calmly sharpening a knife. No……was he going to lose his Dad and his….what was Harry to him? Lover? It didn’t really fit since technically they had never had sex, they’d gotten close but neither had felt ready for that last step yet. And now they may never get the chance. He tensed as the demon wearing his Dad slapped Harry but the wizard didn’t react, his body swinging in reaction to the hit. Sam knew Harry’s arms and hands would be damaged from holding the weight of his whole body while hanging from the chain of his cuffs that was hung over the hook. As soon as the demon left the room Sam bolted towards Harry.

Sam cupped Harry’s battered face in his hands, terrified of hurting him more. “Harry? Harry can you hear me? It’s Sam, I’m here. Please wake up.” He begged and then glassy green eyes, one swollen almost shut, fluttered open. “Oh Harry.”

“S…….” Harry croaked and Sam managed a watery smile for him. 

“I’m here. We’re going to get you out.” He promised, reaching up to release the cuffs from the hook and Harry moaned in pain. “Sorry.”

“R…..un.” Harry’s eyes rolled back as he fought to stay conscious.

“Harry?”

“Tr….”

“What he’s trying to tell you Sammy is that this is a trap.” Sam froze at hearing the demon speak with his father’s voice. And then the room flooded with demons and he could hear Dean and the others fighting with them. He could hear Caleb on Harry’s other side flinging Holy Water to keep the demons back. Sam glared at the demon that had made his life hell. He heard Harry cough and felt something wet soak through his shirt, they had to get Harry to a hospital fast! “So here’s your choice Sam, surrender to me or watch everyone you love die.”

“Why? What’s so great about me?” he demanded. 

“You belong to me, have before you were ever born. See John here died and dear Mary couldn’t live with that, not so soon after losing her parents. So we made a deal and ten years later I came to collect. But Mary just had to get in the way so she died.” The demon smirked as Sam went white. Dean stared in shock from where he was being held down by two demons. All the hunters there were in shock at finally learning the truth behind the attack on the Winchester’s. 

“No.” Sam whispered backing into Harry.

“No…t yo..ur…s” Harry slurred out, trying to glare at the demon.

“You are really getting on my nerves boy, what will it take to break you?” The demon growled even as Caleb cried out in pain as he was finally taken down. That left Sam as the only one standing and he swallowed hard, tightening his grip on the gun he had drawn. “You gonna shot me Sammy? Kill your own Dad?”

“You bastard.” Sam snapped and then looked at his brother.

“Don’t do it Sam! Don’t give in!” Dean yelled, terrified that Sam would surrender in order to save them. 

“Dean.” Sam whispered, he couldn’t watch them die. 

“Sa….m…my.” Harry mumbled and Sam turned to see him. “L..ove….” Harry tried to smile at him and then focused on the demons. He would die to save Sam and the others if that’s what it took and so he scrapped up every bit of magic he had, stripping his core bare even as he let it build and then lash out. Several demons literally disintegrated while others were forced from their hosts. 

Dean scrambled to his feet and pulled the Colt out, aiming at his demon possessed father. He knew that John was probably already dead or close to it after who knew exactly how long possessed. He would end his suffering if that was what it took to save them all. The demon snarled and Sam gasped as his gun was wrenched from his hand to land in the demons. Before he could flinch it fired and he blinked in confusion when he felt no pain. A second shot rang out and he watched in horrified shock as John’s body lit up, convulsing at the demon died before John collapsed. Sam turned and then screamed in horror as he saw the hole in the tattered remains of Harry’s shirt, barely missing his heart. Pained green eyes met his and then Harry went utterly limp. “No!!!!” Sam screamed, falling to his knees. He reached up with a trembling hand to touch Harry’s body but he knew, the wizard was dead. 

Dean knelt beside his Dad, checking for a pulse but there was nothing. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before gently closing his father’s eyes and covering him with his jacket. He got up and moved towards Sam, this was his fault, if he’d fired just a second early Harry might still be alive. 

Jim moved closer, seeing the horror that his ward had been put through and felt sick. Harry hadn’t deserved any of this, not after what he had already been through. He gently touched Harry’s slack face and bit back a sob. “I am so sorry son.” He whispered. He prayed for him silently and then frowned, something strange was happening and he moved back as the heat increased. Dean yanked Sam back as flames suddenly erupted, consuming Harry’s body.

“No! Don’t take him from me.” Sam sobbed brokenly even as Dean held him back from the bright flames. There was no way the fire was normal. The flames faded away and there was nothing, not even ash, left of the young wizard. 

```````````````````````````  
“Hold him down!” 

“Get a sedative and cut those clothes off him!”

“Heart rates erratic, pulse dropping.”

The voices were garbled and ran together as he fought to get free. Not again, he wouldn’t let them hurt him again. Sam! He needed Sam! It felt like a hole had been torn in his chest. He didn’t even feel the needle that injected the sedative and everything faded away.

The End.

I know, it was cruel of me to kill Harry and John. But as the end shows, Harry isn’t dead. He’s just no longer in the SPN world. 

The sequel would be set in ether SG-1, the Dark-Hunter series or the first Captain America movie. Harry can’t die, instead he gets sent to another dimension. So now he has to somehow live without his Sam. And Sam would search for him no matter how long it took or what he had to do. Honestly I am leaning more towards Dark Hunter or SG1. So anyone who wants to write the sequel please let me know so I can read it and let others know.


	13. Sequel

So one of the sequels is about to be posted on ffnet!!! It is by Nonsense-Nosense and will be called Another World: Here I Go Again. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11040621/1/Another-World-Here-I-go-Again There are two other possible sequels in the works by other authors. The more the merrier. Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to be getting confused by my note at the end of ch12. I will not be writing the sequel. I gave that info to inspire someone to do so and then let me know so I can tell readers where to find the sequel. Multiple people could do this, after all there are three options for the crossover. Or it could even be a series of crossovers, Harry dying and ending up in each at a different time.


End file.
